


Uncharted Territory

by breejah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, New Relationship Angst, Public Sex, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Camping under the stars, Cas comes to check up on Dean at Sam's behest. As they talk, Dean thinks back to their first encounter...which leads to another.Complete one-shot for Destiel fans; a "first foray" into a friends-with-benefits styled relationship for the characters. Not season specific. Rated E for anal and implied oral sex.





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> I've never dabbled in SPN, though I'm a fan of the show. I've always had a love for the Destiel fandom ship and thanks to a monthly challenge prompt from the FB group "Fanfiction Writers United," I'm finally giving it a go. I haven't seen a few of the more recent seasons, so consider this pre-Leviathan if you're wanting to split hairs.
> 
> This one-shot is meant to address the beginnings of the Destiel relationship in how I think it would come about. Obviously, down the line, I think emotions would be more involved, but this fic reads more sex-based. Hope you like!
> 
>  **Prompt:** Stargazing/camping for Destiel.

* * *

 “Cas? That you?”

“Yes,” came the curt, monotone reply out of the darkness, barely overheard against the singing of crickets and frogs in the forest several feet behind the angel. Dean rolled his eyes, returning to staring at the stars. It was one of the few things he did on his own, never telling any of the others, figuring they’d poke fun at the one place still relatively unknown and unsullied to his curiosity and tired perspective of life.

“Sam said you might be here. You two had a fight,” Cas spoke again, in the silence that followed, when Dean failed to respond. He merely grunted at the angel’s question, sighing loudly and with a vigorous roll of his head when suddenly Cas blocked his view, peering down at him. Tonight of all nights, he was not wanting to be disturbed, by _anyone._

“What the hell do you want, Feathers? Can’t you see I ain’t in the mood to talk?” He growled, gesturing to the view he was blocking. Cas merely tipped his head to the side, studying Dean with that vacant blank expression he’d now associated with the angel’s mind trying to understand human emotions. Gripping the male’s ankle, he tugged on his pant sleeve, until Cas finally sat down beside him, allowing Dean to once more stare up at the stars.

“What are you looking for?” The angel asked, after canting his head back. Dean groaned again, closing his eyes, turning on his side and tugging up his camping bag around his shoulders, considering his night spoiled. “What’s wrong?” Cas asked, when Dean failed to respond. “Should I simply go and tell Sam you’re alright?”

As usual, he immediately felt contrite, biting his lip to force down the snarky remark that was seconds from flying past his lips. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Cas staring down at him, head tilted to the side once more, that blank slate expression back on his face, but Dean could tell from the tone of his words, the angel was worried he’d upset him further. Not feeling the need to drag the Seraph into the mix-up with his brother, which was a stupid one that was just plain old fashioned long drives, tense nerves, and a disagreement over where to eat dinner, he shook his head, gripping Cas’ ankle when the male went to stand.

“Nah, sorry. Just...in a shit mood. Was a shitty day, you know. Vamp nest, a few kids got hurt, one got turned. Tried to save him, didn’t take, had to put him down. Took a while to get back to base, then Sam wanted fucking Mickey D’s if you can believe it, I didn’t and-- shit.” Dean suddenly laughed, the tone of his voice sounding as exhausted as he felt. He ran a hand over his eyes, rubbing the tired ache out of his eyelids, then resumed looking upwards at the heavens. “Didn’t want to get further into the muck with Sam, came here, to look at the stars. Not heaven, I know that place is a shithole, but you know - space. The universe and shit. Calms me down knowing this fucking wasteland we call a planet is just a speck of dust in the long trail of things.”

Cas had gone quiet, looking up at the stars again, as if taking them in a new light now that Dean had went all Plato on his ass. Dean sighed, rolling to a sitting position and moving over, sparing part of his camp bedding for the Seraph. Cas glanced his way, then spent a few minutes taking off his shoes, his coat, his tie, then slid in beside Dean, curling close. He hadn’t lit a fire, so Dean didn’t mind the body heat. He never asked how that worked, since the body Cas had was sort of his, sort of not.

It was confusing, like most things in his life. Like the fact that they still hadn’t talked about what happened last time he was out here, when Cas had come to find him for Sam, then - being typically curious for his kind - asked Dean what it felt like to kiss, or hold another, or have relations. Dean, having been wasted on a fifth of tequila, was horny enough to oblige, but not near drunk enough to forget how good it had been. He’d never been the gay-inclined type, not that there was anything wrong with that, but he’d always been a ladies man, but Cas -- Cas was something else. Hell, not even human, not really, even if he wore a human’s skin.

“Does feeling insignificant calm you?” Cas asked, from where he burrowed his head against Dean’s shoulder. Cas had picked up that Dean was uncomfortable with overly friendly touches in front of others, especially Sam. It made Dean feel like shit, but on some scale, he was pleased Cas didn’t react like most humans with feelings of inadequacy, shame, or confusion. Dean didn’t want to touch Cas like this in public because, for once in his life, he wanted something totally his own, a private enjoyment.

“Sometimes, I suppose,” Dean replied back, looking over at Cas, watching the Seraph turn his gaze back to him, his eyes lowering over Dean’s face, probably reading every emotion he was trying to hide. This time, he didn’t have the excuse of tequila or blurred lines of consent, he just had the sudden urge to not be alone, and Cas noticed.

“I never thanked you for showing me what you did last time. I enjoyed it. I can understand why humans like to...fuck. That’s what you called it, right?” Cas suddenly said, making Dean’s cheeks heat. Cas noticed that too, tilting his head in that familiar way. “Am I wrong to assume you didn’t enjoy it? That you aren’t thinking about it now?”

For some reason, it was critical to him he was honest with Cas, so he shrugged, looking slowly over Cas’ form. “I liked it. Hell, I loved it. Been a while since I shagged someone that felt that good,” he admitted, turning to face the Seraph. Cas blinked slowly, his own unique way of showing surprise, then took the initiative Dean was about to do himself, pressing his mouth against Dean’s, kissing him the way Dean had taught him.

Dean groaned, instantly going hard, hastily reaching for Cas’ clothes just as the Seraph reached for his. Shirts, boxers, socks and belts came melting off and Cas’ lighter, thinner frame was pressed against Dean’s heavier one, his hard cock rubbing against Dean’s in a way that made him shudder.

Rolling on top of Cas, he bit back a smile as Cas presented himself the way Dean had shown him, spreading his legs, canting his hips at just the right angle, tugging Dean’s mouth back down on his own, while Dean’s fingers found him, teased his hole, gripped his cock and gently tugged a few times, then rested his own hips and erection close.

“Let me get you ready,” Dean muttered against Cas’ lips, from where Cas tongued his mouth, his faint pants pleasing Dean, showing him the Seraph was experiencing as close to uncontrolled arousal as he was capable of. Wetting his fingers, he stroked his cock, then licked them again, scissoring inside Cas’ ass, until his fingers traced Cas’ prostate, watching the male underneath him arch up, a look of wonder passing over Cas’ face. The only other time his oddly reserved expression shattered was when he came, something Dean fantasized about more than he’d be willing to admit. He was slightly embarrassed to also admit that he’d begun surfing gay porn, just so if this happened, he’d be prepared to offer the angel levels of excitement that would have him less inclined to seek others to experience pleasure. Again, they’d never discussed their time before, or that it would happen again, but now that it was, he would force himself to talk about it after, wanting to continue it. It was shaping up to be as memorable, and amazing, as before and Dean didn’t want to screw up his chances with the Seraph.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Dean whispered, crashing his lips against Cas’ own as he angled himself, then gently pressed forward, securing his cock steadily through that first tight ring of resistance. Pleasure exploded in the back of his head at the tight heat, the strong resistance, the tug against his shaft as Cas’ body reacted instinctively, both repelling his cock and sucking him in deeper.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered against Cas’ mouth, just as the angel moaned for the first time. He sat up, his eyes widening, as he surged forward, thrusting at different angles, ignoring the radiating pleasure surging up his cock, until he must have done it just right to hit that sweet spot inside Cas once more, watching the Seraph’s eyes close tightly, his face flickering with need, and another moan tore past Cas’ lips.

“You like that?” He panted, slowing until Cas’ eyes flew open, and his hands reached out, gripping Dean’s hips, urging him back, at a faster pace. “Want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes,” Cas grit out, groaning when Dean did so, and it made him shudder as he began to move, hard enough to jolt the smaller man’s frame, but he stared, enraptured as Cas began to groan in earnest, his head rolling back at forth, body arching, cock throbbing, precum now leaking steadily across his chest where his cock rubbed against his abs.

“Fuck, you look wrecked,” Dean groaned, reaching forward and gripping Cas’ cock, loving how it throbbed in his grip and the fact that Cas, Mr. Picture Perfect of Calm and Cool, was coming undone beneath him. He could feel the encroaching ebb of his own orgasm slowly dissolving his defenses, but right now, he was too focused on pumping into the male beneath him in hard, choppy strokes, fisting his cock in a tight grip, to lose hold of the looming orgasm threatening to obliterate the Seraph.

“Dean, I...this-this is that time you told me, oh my, I really - _Oh my!_ ”  Cas gasped, his eyes going wide, and then all hell broke loose. He seized, the shadowed outline of his wings expanding beneath them both, then he was spurting in hard concussive arcs against his chest and Dean’s own, his sphincter tightening, pulsing, and Dean lost control of his own responses, his thrusts losing coordination as he groaned, then stilled, pressing _deep,_ watching as Cas looked his way, slowly recovering but still lost in his own throes, knowing the angel could feel him coming inside him, unable to shelter his own gaze.

“When you do that, it pleases me,” Cas groaned faintly, closing his eyes, a dreamy half-smile eclipsing his face, making Dean shudder as his cock continued to buck, the Seraph’s body milking him as well as any woman he’d ever fucked.

“Like what?” He groaned, his tone guttural, grunting as his cock neared completion, flexing slowly inside Cas as his orgasm drew to a slow, eventual close.

“When you come in me,” Cas whispered, tugging Dean down so his mouth could find his own. He licked at Dean’s lips, and Dean opened his mouth, letting Cas tug his tongue into his own, sucking softly until Dean rasped out the last garbled notes of his orgasm and sagged against him, feeling Cas’ half-mast erection resting against his stomach.

“Holy hell, you’re going to kill me.” He muttered, rolling off the Seraph after gently pulling out, watching Cas turn, grab his own undershirt, then began cleaning himself, then Dean, who sprawled out naked beside him, not even bothering to move. The bone-wrenching climax he’d experienced left him more wrecked than he accused Cas of being moments earlier. “Fuck, that was good.”

“You like sex with me?” Cas asked, making Dean turn to meet Cas’ once more expressionless stare. He nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Does this mean we will do this more often? But only when we’re alone?”

Dean studied him intently for several minutes, watching as Cas waited for his answer patiently, that calm collected look back in place. Suddenly, he grinned, looking back up at the stars. Leave it to Cas to only appear remotely human when he was coming on Dean’s cock. The thought amused him further, knowing Cas was only puzzled by his grin, but too polite to ask why he was smiling.

“Yeah. That okay with you?”

“Yes. Does this mean you’ll seek others? For the same...feeling?”

“No,” Dean replied with immediately, frowning and looking Cas’ way. “What makes you say that?”

“I’m aware you normally don’t mate with males. But I’m not human and so, not really a male. I assumed that would mean you’d seek females, in addition to me, so I wasn’t sure if I wanted to continue to experience this, if I should seek out others.”

“Hell, Cas, are you asking me to be exclusive with you?” He ignored the rising pulse that accompanied the Seraph’s line of thinking. He’d love to be exclusive to Cas. Cas was a good bed partner and wouldn’t hurt him or stand to be hurt like so many humans had in his life. They were as good a match as any.

“I don’t think the term ‘boyfriend’ applies to this arrangement, but...I would prefer if we were, yes. It would make it less daunting for me to find another and I…” Cas, for once in his life, slowed to a complete stop mid-sentence, staring at Dean for so long Dean frowned, propping up his head as he turned on his side, looking at the angel curiously. Cas merely stared back, then finally continued. “I like the way we...fuck.”

“I like the way we fuck, too,” Dean replied, rolling on his back and looking up at the stars once more, a sense of euphoria flushing over his system as he took his time in answering. He didn’t want to sound too eager, not yet, but he was thrilled the Seraph was the one to reach the conclusion he’d hoped for.

“I’d like it, yeah, if we’d be exclusive. I fuck you and only you and you only fuck me. Deal?” He glanced back at Cas, noting Cas hadn’t looked away from him in the time he’d been studying the stars.

“I agree to this arrangement.” Cas suddenly stated, then went quiet again, but continued to stare at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow, waiting for Cas to say whatever else was on his mind. Finally, he did. “Would it be improper of me to ask that...we don’t wait so long between...sessions?”

Suddenly, Dean grinned. So, Cas _liked_ to fuck - liked to fuck _him_ , specifically. It was his lucky damn day. “Tell you what, Feathers, you ever wanna shag, you pull me aside, whisper _softly_ in my ear you want me, and I’ll make time when we’re settled in for the evening. I want you just as much and as often as you think you can handle me, champ.”

That finally seemed to settle the angel, as Cas tilted his head back towards the stars. Dean followed suit, pleased when he felt Cas scoot closer, pressing his warm body against his own. Several minutes passed, Cas shifting, until Dean laughed again. “What is it this time?”

“Can we do it again?” Cas asked, and Dean blinked, looking over at Cas. Cas stared at him, his pupils slightly widening, and Dean realized he was serious. Dean laughed, tugging Cas close. “Stargazing was getting boring anyways. Sure, we can do it again. You gotta get me ready, though. Touch me.”

Cas’ hands slid over Dean’s skin, reaching for his cock, and Dean groaned, leaning back, letting Cas take care of the rest.


End file.
